Extra Ordinary
by Blau
Summary: RS AU Based off 'Only the Ring Finger Knows' Riku was supposed to be kind to everybody, but he wasn't kind to Sora. Does Riku hate Sora, or is it something more? RS DISCONTINUED
1. I've got a little bit of hope

"I hate him."

"Who?"

"Riku. So…so…_perfect_. It sickens me. How can anyone be like that! Everyone has to have flaws, but Riku just…doesn't!"

"Mmm."

"…I mean all the girls love him! What's he got that I don't? Wait, don't answer that…I'm still good-looking, right? Good at blitz ball and stuff, right? And I'm…well, I'm kind of smart!"

"…This is about Selphie, isn't it?"

A fierce blush settled on the first speaker's face. The second laughed, taking the empty beer can from his friend's hand.

"Don't worry about it! Once she gets turned down by Riku, she'll realise what a great guy you are and will come back to you!"

A small smile formed on the drunken boy, blue eyes still staring at the space in his hands where his beer can had once been held.

"Yeah…you're right, Sora! There's no need for me to get depressed like this!" a drunken declaration, body crashing into the coffee table in front of him as he stood. He blinked, probably confused as to why he seemed taller, before sinking down to his chair again. Head turned towards the six-pack on the table; one can already gone, before the head turned back to his companion. "But…we can still drink the beer, right?"

Another laugh, and Sora reached over to the pack, getting two cans out of the plastic. He tossed one to his friend, opening the tab of his own and lifting it to his lips. He grinned at his friend from behind the can, before laughing again and chugging it down.

**This is…Extra Ordinary.**

Sora groaned, head dropping to his desk, spiked-up brown hair swishing against each other at the movement. His brain was throbbing from within his skull, sending waves of pain throughout his body. It hurt to move, hurt to think…ugh. Tidus was preaching about how unfair it was that Riku was perfect, but really. Sora should be the one preaching how it wasn't fair that Tidus was able to wake up in the morning without a hangover, and Sora, who had a very low tolerance of alcohol (he couldn't even drink a can before he got drunk!), woke up with what felt like the world's worst hangover. And never mind the fact that it was a Monday! Totally not a good day.

"Man, I'm still totally bummed!" said previously mentioned Tidus exclaimed, plopping into seat in front of Sora's desk. Sora groaned some more, moving his arms slowly to cover his hears.

"Too loud, Tidus!" Sora whined, eyes scrunched closed. The blonde, as usual, paid no attention to his friend, continuing on in the same tone of voice as he used before.

"I mean, I spent like ten dollars on these rings, and now I don't even have a girl to give the ring too!"

Sora opened an eye, staring at his friend. So Tidus too had fallen victim to the latest school thing - buying rings. Oh, it may sound stupid, and when Sora first heard about it he thought so too. But apparently it was the 'in-thing', and when his old girlfriend Yuffie mentioned that she thought the idea was cute, Sora went and got a pair of rings too.

The whole 'ring' thing was pretty simple, actually. Get two rings that were the same, and give it to your girlfriend or boyfriend, your best friend, or yourself. Index finger if you and someone else were best friends, middle finger if you were single, and ring finger if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend. And people looked to see if you did wear one. Sora himself had been wearing one on his middle finger for a long time now - he'd worn it since he had been dating Yuffie, which was a little over two years ago.

Closing his eye again, Sora sighed. People always asked him about his ring, asked whom the other one belonged to. Sora never said whom, just that he liked the ring. Although there definitely were more classy ones out there - his was just a simple silver ring with a gold line running around the center.

"Hey Sora, you don't look so good. You okay?" Tidus asked, as if suddenly realising his friend was not acting like his usual, bouncy, hyper self. His eyes widened, the invisible light bulb lighting up above his head. "Oh! That's right, you don't have a high tolerance of alcohol, do you?"

Sora raised his head, letting his arms drop to his desk as he gave Tidus a glare that read "No shit, Sherlock." But rather than saying that aloud, Sora simply stood up.

"I'm going to go wash up in the bathroom, see if that helps any," Sora said, and without waiting for Tidus' reply walked out the room and down the hall.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, yet still manoeuvring around the random people, Sora made his way to the bathroom. He rubbed at forehead with the sleeve of his uniform shirt, a simple white long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. Pretty boring considering some other school's uniforms, but then again Sora wasn't one to dress up. Give him jeans and a tee shirt over designer clothing any day.

The sound of a toilet flushing brought Sora out of his musing, and he realized that he had been standing in front of the sink for some time. A light tinge of pink coloring his cheeks, Sora removed his ring and placed it on the side of the sink, turning the faucets on. He bent slightly, and cupping the water with his two hands splashed himself. A softly muttered curse to his left made him look up, blinking when he saw whom it was.

Him.

The one they had talked about last night.

Riku.

By now blushing profusely, Sora said quickly, "Ah, I got you wet, didn't I? I'm sorry! Here, let me get out my handkerchief…"

Digging in his pockets in an attempt to find his handkerchief, he stopped when a square of folded white material was trusted into his face. Blinking, he took it, looking up to see Riku's own aquamarine eyes staring back at him.

They stood like that for a moment, before Riku scowled, rolling his eyes and looking at his sleeve.

"Dammit," he cursed, "Its soaked! Watch what you're doing next time!"

Blinking in confusion at the harsh words coming out of his senpai's mouth, Sora scowled right back, though the effect was neutralized as he mopped his face with Riku's handkerchief.

"Its just water!" Sora exclaimed, eyes narrowed and lips formed in his trademark pout. "And besides, this is the ninth graders' bathroom! Tenth graders' are up another floor!"

Scowling more, Riku snatched his handkerchief out of Sora's hands, using it to wipe at his own sleeve. "So what? Is it a crime? Maybe the tenth grader's bathroom is full. Maybe I _felt_ like coming down here. Got a problem with that?"

"You're the one who suddenly starts snapping at me because you got _water_ on your sleeve!" Sora defended. "And besides…" his voice falters, "the others said you were supposed to be nice…so why are you being so…"

"Mean?" Riku asked, his scowl turning into a smirk. "Maybe I just don't like you."

And with that, Riku swept past Sora and out the door.

Scowling, Sora grabbed his ring, clenching it in his fist as he too left the bathroom. What was up with that guy! They hadn't even spoken to before, and now Riku says that he doesn't like Sora? What, was Sora giving off that 'hate me!' vibe or something? Was Riku on drugs? Or…was that how Riku really was to ninth graders when they were all alone…?

Sighing as he entered his classroom again, Sora made his way over to his desk, sitting down and letting his head fall onto the desk. Tidus, who still chatted to his orange-haired friend, turned and glanced at Sora as if to verify he was back yet, before turning back and ending the conversation. The orange-haired boy laughed, saying in his weird accent it was no problem, and Tidus turned around to face Sora.

"S'wrong? You throw up or something? Puke on a girl? Better not have been Selphie, or I swear to God--"

"I didn't puke on anyone Tidus," Sora said monotonously. Tidus gave a sigh of relief, leaning his back against the desk the chair he was sitting in belonged to. "Its just…"

"Yeah?"

Sora paused, before deciding it wasn't worth telling Tidus. The blonde was still upset about Selphie rejecting him when he asked her out on a date, saying she was in love with Riku, and Sora really didn't need to increase Tidus' hate for Riku. There's enough hate in the world, as his mother would say.

"It's nothing."

Tidus gave him a sceptical look, before shrugging and getting his other friend's attention again. Resisting the urge to sigh, the brown-haired teenager let the ring he had kept in his fist all that time fall onto the desk, staring at it as it spun around a little before coming to a stop. Picking it up, he twirled it around in his fingers before putting it on his middle finger.

And then he stared at it.

The ring was too big. It wasn't his, since his fit usually. That meant…

He and Riku must have gotten their rings mixed up.

And as the common phrase used amongst teenagers in Minnesota (and maybe other places) went;

"Hoshit."

* * *

**Well? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Am I doing something illegal here? Is the phrase 'hoshit' used where you live? Will I make another chapter! **

**(Also, it's my favorite character, Artemis Fhwn's, birthday today! He's just turned fifteen. Happy Birthday, Artemis!)**

**(Artemis Fhwn is mine. You hear me? M - I - N - E. Because I made him up. He's my baby that I use on RPGs. Hey, if any of you roleplay, lemme know. I'll roleplay with ya if you want.)**


	2. Like a soap on a rope

**My updating schedule is pretty spontaneous. I actually hadn't planned on updating today, but I told KikiKitsune that I would so…hmm. Muu. Most of this chapter follows the book. Because I couldn't think of anything else…but don't worry! I'll be sure to take this train off the tracks!**

**I decided on the ending too! So now we just need to progress with the middle! S'all good! **

**(And thank you for all of your kind reviews! 3)**

* * *

"_Is that Riku-kun?"_

"_Ooh! It is, it is!" _

"_What's he doing in here?"_

"_He's going over to Sora and Tidus…"_

"_Oooh, I wonder what's going on…!"_

Hearing the girl's whispers and giggles, Tidus looked away from Sora to the door, as if to verify it really was the sex god of their school. Blue eyes widening, Tidus turned quickly back to his friend, shaking the brown-haired boy's arm.

"Sora…" Tidus said softly. Getting no response, he said louder, "Sora!"

And still not getting any response, Tidus flicked Sora's nose. Hard.

"Owwie!" Sora yelped, hands moving to hold his nose, eyes watering. He pouted behind his wrists, half-glaring at Tidus since he couldn't actually glare. More like…narrow his eyes. Yeah. That was it. "Why'd you hit me?"

Giving an impatient and slightly over-dramatic sigh, Tidus waved his hand in the direction of the front of the room, where Riku was currently getting mobbed by the female population in the room. Mouth making a small 'oh', Sora lowered his hands slowly but continued to pout.

And together they sat, the blond and the brunet, watching as 'Prince Riku' struggled to get past the crowd of girls while still being polite. Which was obviously not making him go anywhere. It was fairly amusing, of course, but also slightly…creepy. Here was this male being surrounded by attractive girls , their shirts half-off, skirts rising until, if you tilted your head just so, you could see their panties. And the kicker? Riku wasn't spurting blood out of his nose, or unconscious, or anything like that. In fact, he looked slightly disgusted.

"Think Riku's gay" Tidus and Sora asked at the same time, turning their heads from the scene in front of them to look at each other, laughing. They always had the uncanny ability to say the same thing at the same time. Kind of freaked people out, but was the reason why most of the school thought they were twins. After all, they had the same spikey hair, same colored eyes, same skin tone…heck, they were even the same height and weight. The only thing that was different about them was that Sora still had some baby fat on his face, and he had brown hair, as opposed to Tidus, who had blond.

As they laughed, a shadow covered them. Blinking, the two boys rose their heads, and upon seeing who it was gave a quiet 'eep!'

There stood Riku, scowling and glaring down at them, arms folded over his chest. The expression was nothing like the look he gave the girls he had been getting molested by. This was…harder, angrier. Enough to make Sora seriously wonder if Riku could perform magic, put an illusion on himself to make himself seem perfect to everyone. And that if you got too close, you could see past it. But of course that wasn't it…

"Hey!" a swat to Sora's head shook him out of his thoughts. "I know you can hear me, so listen!"

Holding his head and pouting, Sora muttered under his breath, "Man, why's everyone hitting me today…"

And then he realized exactly who had hit him, and that pout grew as he narrowed his eyes at Riku, which was like a puppy glaring because someone said it was cute. So he wasn't very intimidating.

"What do you-" Sora began, stopping when the hand on which the ring was on was grabbed. The ring was slid off his finger, and another ring was slid on, this one fitting. Letting the hand go, Riku put his ring on his middle finger, holding it out to see it. Blinking his large blue eyes, Sora looked at the new ring, other hand feeling it.

"Wha- this is my ring…" Sora said, confusion clear in his voice. Rolling his eyes, Riku gave an exasperated sigh.

"No shit, Sherlock. You took mine when we were in the bathroom, _remember?_" Riku said slowly, as speaking to a particularly slow child. Which wasn't too far from the truth. Sora was known for figuring stuff out right away, and then forgetting the answer or whatever it was minutes later. But, not this time, oh no! Sora remembered clearly!

"You were the one who left first! You took _my_ ring!" Sora exclaimed, pout disappearing as a fire began to grow behind his eyes.

"Whatever," Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"And besides," Sora continued as if Riku hadn't said anything, "Why do you have the same ring as me? Huh? Huh!"

To anyone else listening in on the conversation (and there were. The whole class, in fact), it would have seemed like Sora was just delaying the inevitable. That is, he would soon succumb to Riku's charm, and they would end up having hot sweaty man sex as soon as school let out.

But obviously they were not at the point yet.

"Psh, you think I want to have the same ring as you? A friend made this ring for me. But hey, good job noticing they were switched," Riku said, sarcasm thick in his tone.

The pout returned full force, eyes narrowing once more. How dare Riku call him stupid! Well, he didn't actually, but the way it was said and all that…Riku thought he was special! Short bus special! And he wasn't!

"I did notice!" Sora exclaimed. "Right Tidus?"

Tidus' eyes widened, fear hidden in the blue eyes as he was suddenly brought in the conversation. Torn between sticking with his friends, and just backing down, Tidus gave a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the glaring tenth grade.

"R-right Sora…"

Rolling his eyes again, Riku said, "It was loose on your finger, right?" he waited for Sora to nod before continuing on. "Well, it fit my ring finger perfectly. In other words, a place that's worthless for the ring to fit. That's why I had to get it-"

"As if we care why!" Sora exclaimed, hands clenching.

"-because it would cause a riot if I were to wear it on my ring finger," Riku continued, ignoring Sora. He paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "And besides, its creepy having the same ring finger as a guy."

"Yeah!" Sora said, somewhat quietly though, clearly reluctant to agree with the older boy.

"Glad we agree," Riku said with a smirk. He looked down at the ring on Sora's finger. "I can tell you've worn it a lot though, what with all the scratches. It must be very precious."

And with that, Riku left, as well as the girls in the room. All, that is, save three girls.

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" a loud voice said, brown hair entering his field of vision as Selphie Timmit, Tidus' crush, bounced over. "You have the same ring as Riku! Oooh, oooh, tell me where you got it! Please? Please?"

"S-selphie!" Tidus said, eyes widening as a fierce blush settled on his cheeks.

"Yeah Sora! Spill it! Where'd you get the ring!" red hair joined Selphie's brown as Kairi Mokosh joined her friend.

"Wha?" Sora blinked, and yet another girl joined their group.

"Tell me Sora, or I swear I'll castrate you!" Rikku threatened. Sora didn't know her last name, since it was way too difficult to pronounce, and even harder to spell.

Sweat tricking down his neck, Sora gave a hopeless look at Tidus, only to start trembling his lower lip when he saw his friend was too preoccupied staring at Selphie.

"I don't remember where I got it…" he said softly, hunching his shoulders to prepare himself.

"BULLSHIT! YOU JUST WANT TO HAVE THE SAME RING AS RIKU-SAMA! YOU MEANIEEEEEEEE!" Selphie yelled, smacking Sora's head.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL? YOU JUST WANT RIKU ALL TO YOURSELF!" another smack followed Selphie's, and Sora whimpered.

"YUNNIE! GET MY TOOLS! OPERATION CUT-OFF-SORA'S-REPRODUCTIVE-ORGANS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Rikku's eyes glimmered with a maniacal sheen as she stood before Sora, nostrils flaring. Fearing for his reproductive organs, Sora gathered his stuff and stood up.

"I DON'T REMEMBER, DAMMIT!" he wailed, before running out of the room, followed by Tidus.

As they slowed from their run, Tidus laughed.

"Man, the way those girls were hitting you, I can see why you're not that bright," Tidus said with a grin. Sora pouted, rubbing his head.

"You're just jealous because Selphie talked to me," Sora sulked. Tidus gave a gasp, eyes widening before glaring at Sora.

"Lies! I mean, okay, so I was upset that my darling Selphie ignored me, but at least I wasn't the one getting pwned by Riku!"

This time it was Sora who gasped.

"You take that back! It was clearly **_I_** who was doing the pwning!"

Laughing, Tidus patted Sora's head.

"No, man, he was pwning you like a n00b. Sorry to say it, but it's the truth!"

* * *

If there was one part of the day that Sora loved, it was supper. Usually his mother made a wonderful meal of ramen, or sometimes they would have western food. Lately his mother seemed fond of it, especially the American kind.

Like today, Sora's mother Seiya had made steak, along with a salad. Cooked medium rare, so the insides were still soft but chewy and the outsides hard, Sora nearly nosebled at the sight of the food. Oh, how it looked oh-so-yummy… It had the same affect on him as Yuffie had all those years ago. Or when he saw Riku today - whoa. Back up. He did not think that. Ugh. He must be starving if he was thinking such evil thoughts!

And so, sitting at his table, Sora got a slab of steak and began cutting it up into small pieces, the cuts clean. He made sure to cut away the fat though, since Sora hated the fat. Icky fat! Grabbing the salt, he poured a large amount on it, scraping it off the tops of the steak and making a nice mountain of salt. Grabbing his fork, he stabbed a piece and began gnawing on it much like Blau's dog chews on her arm when he gets hyper.

"Sora!" Seiya scolded upon entering the dining room. Her long hair in a braid, Seiya looked more like Sora's sister than his mother. And she actually seemed more like a sister than a mother. Which was kind of freaky, but Sora wasn't going to say anything. As long as she kept the food coming and provided him with love and comfort, he was fine.

"Mooom!" Sora whined as Seiya flicked a piece of lettuce at him. "I was hungry! You know they don't feed us at school!"

Hmph'ing, Seiya scooped some salad into her bowl with her fork, taking a large amount of cucumbers. Putting her bowl down, she reached over and took Sora's bowl as well, putting tomatoes in his. She placed the bowl by him, taking care not to put her hand too close to the ravenous boy in fear of losing her fingers. Laughing as Sora struggled to chew a piece of steak, the doorbell rang. Looking at Sora, who was still wrapped up in his vicious battle with the steak, Seiya stood up, making her way past the living room and to the door.

Upon opening it, she was greeted with the sight of Kairi standing before her, smiling shyly, blue eyes lowered. In her hands she held a box with pink wrapping and white flowers.

"Hello…Sora around?" Kairi asked softly, raising her eyes and looked at Seiya from behind her bangs. Turning Seiya yelled behind her, "SORA! ITS FOR YOU!"

As Sora came to the door, fork in hand with the piece of steak on it that he was still gnawing on, he saw Kairi and bit through the piece finally. He chewed and swallowed, waving his mom away.

"Erm. Hi Kairi…" Sora said nervously for fear of losing his beloved reproductive organs.

"Hey Sora," she said, turning behind her and biting her lip. Kairi lived in the house in front of Sora's, so it wasn't like it was uncommon to see Kairi. However, she rarely came over to his house anymore. Not since they entered ninth grade, anyways.

"Er…you need something?" Sora asked, swaying slightly on his feet. It was a natural question, since Kairi only talked to him when she needed something. Like at school, for instance.

"Yes! I need you-" she stopped as a box hit Sora's head, bouncing off and falling to the ground in front of them.

Bending down, Sora looked at the box, eyes widening and a fierce blush settling on his face.

"MOM!" he yelled, turning and chucking the box in the direction of the kitchen. Only to have it hit him in the forehead moments later.

"SORA!" Seiya yelled back, head popping from behind the safety of the kitchen. "I don't want you to get her pregnant!"

Kairi, who until then had no idea what the box contained, also blushed.

"Oh! It isn't like that…"

"I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO HER! GOD, YOU'RE SICK!" Sora yelled, throwing the box back at her.

"You were in fifth grade though!" Seiya laughed insanely, making Sora blush more. No longer wanting to deal with his mother, he stepped out of the house and shut the door.

"God, sorry about her… I swear, she isn't normal…"

"Um. Its fine…" Kairi said, choosing not to ask Sora about his crush on her. "Er. You're friends with Riku though, right?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question, for Kairi continued right on without waiting for Sora to reply.

"Can you give him this tomorrow? His birthday is coming up, you know."

The box she had been holding was shoved into his hands, and without waiting for his reply Kairi turned and jogged back to her house, pausing at her door before yelling, "Thanks!"

And then she went into her house, leaving Sora standing outside holding the pink-wrapped box.

Sighing, he entered the house again, hunger forgotten. Walking up the stairs, down the hall and into his room, Sora dropped the box onto the bed and fell down beside it, fork still in his hand.

Why did everyone hurt his head?

**Pwned: Pronounced like 'owned', only with a 'p'. So its like…'powned'. **

**Seiya: Because I love Uzumaki-sama that much. ;**


	3. Sweeter Than Sour

"_Riku… um… would you go out with me?" Selphie asked, her normally loud voice quiet, her usually bouncing body still._

"_I'm sorry Selphie, but… it wouldn't work out. I've only got one more year here, and then I'm going to college. I wouldn't want to get together, only to break up later…" Riku said, voice soft, gentle. So unlike the voice he used with Sora._

"_Wha… oh. Um… okay. I understand. You're right… maybe I'll give Tidus a chance…" Selphie said, more to herself than to the male in front of her. She gave a small laugh, grinning from ear to ear, and give Riku a quick hug before scampering off. _

"Are you becoming a stalker or something?" a voice said, breaking Sora out of his thoughts. He was sitting on the floor, holding the present from Kairi in his arms. The teacher's desk blocked him from view, but it seemed as if it wasn't good enough to keep Riku from hiding him. Crawling out from under the desk awkwardly, Sora stood up and patted himself with a hand.

"As if," Sora pouted, eyes narrowed in a mild glare. "Like I would want to stalk you."

"Ah. So you just happen to like sitting under desks then?" Riku smirked, looking down at Sora. Blushing, Sora pouted more.

"No! I wanted to give this to you!" Sora said, fumbling with the present for a moment before thrusting it out to the older boy. A look of surprise settled on Riku's features, and he took the present and stared at it for a moment, before the smirk returned.

"Pink? Rather feminine, but… it suits you," Riku said, amused as he watched Sora's face change from pouting to a glare. Not very intimidating, since not even a baby would be afraid of it.

"No! This isn't from me!" Sora exclaimed, his face bright red. "Its from Kairi! She's my neighbor, and wanted me to give this to you."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously! It isn't from me! Gah, you're impossible!" Sora whined, turning around with a small huff. He began walking, but was stopped when his wrist was grabbed by Riku. He turned, about to say something to Riku, when he found lips covering his own. Sora's eyes widened, staring at Riku's own aqua eyes. The lips left his, but Sora could still feel Riku's breath.

"You didn't get me anything?" Riku murmured, pressing his lips against Sora's again with each word. By now sure he was going to die of embarrassment, Sora wrenched his wrist from Riku's and backed away several steps.

"Of course not, pervert! You… you squid! Octopus! Sea urchin!" Sora said loudly, a hurt look on his face. He stared at Riku for a moment, before he ran out the door. Giving a small sigh, Riku looked down at the floor where the present had fallen.

* * *

Sora ran back to his classroom, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to cry though, since once he started he couldn't stop until he fell asleep. So instead, he went to his class, where he wouldn't be able to cry in front of his classmates. Not to mention he would **have** to pretend to be happy, or else everyone would wonder what had happened to him. People usually got concerned if he wasn't either grinning or staring off into space daydreaming.

Entering the room, a grin plastered on his face, he replied back to the hello's he got and headed over to Tidus, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Sora! Where were you! You'll never believe what just happened! Selphie, she asked me out!" Tidus exclaimed, laughing. He gave a content sigh, eyes getting a misty look to them. "Man, it was great! I gave her the ring, and she gave me a kiss, and…" another sigh followed.

"Haha, that's great Tidus! I'm really happy for you!" Sora grinned, being the ever-supportive friend. "So when's your first date?"

He was teasing, but he didn't expect Tidus to actually answer.

"This Saturday! Riku's folks are gone, so he's hosting this big-ass party. Everyone was invited! Hey, you're going, right?" blue eyes looked over at Sora worriedly, "Because, you know, it'd be cool to have you there… it wouldn't be so uncomfortable, hanging out with Selphie and her friends…"

"There's a party?" asked Sora, eyebrows raising. "I never heard anything about it. And even if I had, I'd probably stay at home anyways…"

"Sora! You got to come with! Please! I don't want to be the only boy," Tidus whined, grabbing Sora's hands and squeezing them. He attempted to do Sora's infamous puppy eyes, but failed miserably. Never-the-less, Sora laughed, removing his hands from Tidus' grasp.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" Sora said. "But you're going to pay for my supper, ne?"

"What!" Tidus exclaimed, causing a few people to look their way. "I was hoping, yanno, your mom could make us something…"

Laughing again, Sora grinned. "Taking your girlfriend to you're friend's house so said friend's mom would make them supper? Way not cool, Tidus," Sora teased.

Blushing bright red, Tidus swatted Sora's head. "No! You jerk, I meant I'd stop over at your house, get some food, and then we both go there. Selphie and I are meeting at the party!"

"Mmmhmm, I bet," Sora teased once more. Ducking another swat, Sora gave a small sigh. "Muu, muu. I'm sure Mom'll make some extra food. 'Course, she wouldn't have to, seeing as how she makes so much food already…"

"That's why I love you, Sora!" Tidus grinned.


	4. Getting thinner by the hour

**Two for the price of one. \**

**Leon was a bitch to write. I probably made him totally OOC. **

**Chapter dedicated to Laura. Because she loves he-sluts too.**

In all truth, it wasn't that bad. Supper, anyways.

It went like any other time Tidus ate over (which was often). Seiya cooked a lot more food then necessary, asked Tidus what was new, and then the two of them proceeded to tease Sora mercilessly. Tonight, it was about Sora's lack of a date, and had he become so unpopular he didn't even get invited?

"Muu, I was so popular when I was a teenager - which wasn't that long ago! I don't know why Sora is so unpopular. Must get it from his father," Seiya sighed. She glanced at Sora, raising an eyebrow at him when she saw how displeased he looked. Giving a small frown, she continued talking as she scooped some more carrots on Sora's plate, and then Tidus'. "Sora…"

"I hate him," Sora said, viciously spearing a carrot slice with his fork. "I hate, hate, hate him…" Each word was punctuated with another stab.

"Heh, Sora, its not your fault, you know…" Tidus said, laughing uneasily. He and Sora had been friends forever, and so Tidus was well aware of why Sora hated his father so much. On Sora's seventh birthday, his father moved to the distant Traverse Town due to a new promotion. Somehow Sora had gotten the idea that it was his fault, since his dad didn't even say good-bye to him. Hadn't kept in contact with Sora at all, did nothing to disprove the thought that he hated Sora. He had, however, kept in contact with Seiya - Sora had heard his mother talk to him. Had heard her laugh as she said a mild tease. But she always seemed to grow sad when Sora came up in the conversation.

A temporary silence filled the room, the sounds of forks scrapping plates the only sounds. And then, Seiya broke the difference again.

"So tell me more about this party. I wouldn't be a good parent if I let my wittle Sora-baby go to a party where there might be drugs or alcohol or nasty perverted men!" she said, grinning.

"There's nothing like that! Riku's really responsible, Seiya. I've been to his parties before. The worst there is there are some people smoking cigarettes. And Riku always makes sure they smoke outside!" Tidus exclaimed, knowing Seiya would let Sora go, but too dependant on having Sora come to take the change that Seiya wouldn't let Sora go.

Sighing, Seiya stood up, picking up her empty plate and silverware. "I suppose he can go… I'll just be here alone, sitting and watching _CryWolf_ or something…"

"Mom! You know I wanted to watch that with you!" Sora whined, also standing up and picking up his dishes. He trailed after his mother into the kitchen, dumping his stuff in the sink with her's.

"Yeah, only because you're too scared to watch it by yourself," Tidus grinned, coming into the kitchen as well and putting his stuff into the sink.

"Are you implying I'm some kind of coward!" Sora exclaimed, pouting. Seiya saw this and laughed, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll still love you, even if you can't watch those scary movies by yourself," she giggled. "Now go on, you two! Otherwise you'll be late!"

Giving Seiya a cheerful salute, Tidus dragged Sora upstairs to Sora's bedroom.

"You can't go to the party just wearing jeans and a t-shirt! You'll stand out like, so much if you do!" Tidus exclaimed, moving over to Sora's closet and examining the clothes within.

"But I like my jeans and t-shirts! And I stand out anyways, so why bother blending in?" Sora said, flopping down on his bed.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Tidus said in a tone usually reserved for slow three-year-olds, "You have to dress nice, because there's really hot girls there!" he laughed.

A pillow hit him in the back.

A pair of black pants were thrown to Sora, landing on the brunet's head. A long-sleeved red t-shirt followed, along with a short-sleeved black t-shirt.

"I've never seen you dress Goth-ish. So you're going to tonight, 'kay?" Tidus said, smiling sweetly at Sora as he closed the closet doors. "No complaining! Hurry up and change!"

Pouting once again, Sora waited until Tidus had turned around before taking off his shirt and putting on the red shirt first, pulling the black t-shirt over it. Making sure once again that Tidus still wasn't looking, Sora wiggled out of his pants and into the baggy black pants.

"There. Happy?" Sora said, biting his bottom lip as he looked at Tidus for approval.

Tidus nodded, grinning. "You look good, Sora! Why, if I didn't have Selphie and was gay, I'd totally be all, 'ya, I'll have a piece of that.' and then proceed to rape you right here, right now."

"…I didn't need to know that, Tidus," Sora said after a long moment. "C'mon, you don't want to keep Selphie waiting…"

A loud gasp, and then Sora was pulled out of his bedroom, down the steps, and out the house.

* * *

The sound of music couldn't be heard from the outside, but the sounds of people talking, yelling, and even moaning could be. Wide-eyed, Sora looked at Tidus, who by now seemed to have lost all of confidence and seemed very pale.

"You okay?" Sora asked, "'cause, yanno, we could go back to my house… I'm sure Selphie-"

"NO! We're going in! Right now!" Tidus exclaimed, moving quickly to the door. Sora jogged after him, and the two of them entered the house.

The sound of techno music could barely be heard above all the talking and laughing, but nevertheless it provided something for people to dance to. Sora didn't know how many people were there - surely a hundred, at the very least - and half of them he didn't even recognize. But like Tidus had said, there were some very hot girls there. As well as guys.

Sora did not just think that. Gah. Stupid techno music, turning his brain to mush!

"Hey Tidus, see her?" Sora asked, turning to look at his friend, only to see the blond was gone. Giving a small sigh, Sora pushed his way into the crowd, trying to find Tidus. But since Sora's luck was so good, of course everyone would be taller then him.

"You look lost," a brunet said to him. Blinking, Sora looked up at the guy's face, eyes widening once again. This guy was so very, very pretty. Shaggy brown hair fell around his face, grey eyes looking down at him in amusement. He wore a white t-shirt, with a short-sleeved black jacket over it. A lion pendant lay against his chest, the silver reflecting the lights. A tight pair of leather pants showed off the man's every curve, flaring out at the bottom, two red belts crossing loosely. His black boots peaked out from under the pants.

Realizing the guy was waiting for a reply, Sora blushed.

"Um, yeah. My friend went off, and I'm not exactly tall, so s'not like I can find him easily, the jerk…" Sora said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"What's he look like?" the guy said shortly.

"Um.. He's blond. Has hair kinda like me, and-"

"He and his girlfriend are making out on the stairs."

"Oh…" Sora said, jumping in an attempt to see if Tidus was where the brunet said. Indeed, there was Tidus, currently lip-locked with Selphie. Dang, Tidus was good… "Heh, thanks. Though I don't know what I'm going to do now… I don't know anyone here… well, I know some, but we're not friends or anything!"

"Leon."

"Huh?"

"My name. Its Leon."

"Ohhh. Heh, I guess I know two people now!" Sora said cheerfully. Folding his arms behind his head, Sora grinned. "I'm Sora! Nice to meetcha, Leon! Hey, so do you know a lot of people here? Were you meeting someone? 'cause like, if you are, you should go, yanno, meet with them and stuff…"

Sora didn't know why he suddenly rambled on like that. Maybe he had gotten so nervous, being with this Leon guy. Sora was in unfamiliar territory, after all. He usually wasn't invited to parties, and if he was, he'd usually decline unless someone dragged him to it. Like Tidus did, for example.

"Not really. My friend dragged me here," Leon said, giving a small shrug.

"Ah," Sora said, grin deflating a bit. Leon sure wasn't much of a talker…

"Don't mind Leon, he's always like that," Riku said, throwing an arm around Sora's shoulders. Looking up at Riku, Sora blushed.

"Gah, pervert! Get off of me!" Sora exclaimed, trying to get away from Riku. "Muu, Leon, Riku's trying to rape me!"

Laughing, Riku let go of Sora, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Sora blushed more, before scampering behind Leon and glaring at Riku.

"You he-slut!" Sora exclaimed, causing Riku to raise an amused eyebrow. "What's with you! You're so perverted all of a sudden!"

Leon chose not to ask.

Riku gave a small shrug, the lights dancing in his hair.

"I like watching you squirm," was his answer.

Sora pouted, unconsciously clinging to Leon's arm.

"Well don't take your sexual tensions out on me!" Sora whined. Riku laughed, his smirk growing.

"Don't take your sexual tensions out on Leon then. Jeez, you're rubbing against him like a cat in heat!"

"I am not!" Sora exclaimed in protest. However, he did let go of Leon, missing Leon's momentary look of loss. "You're such a pervert!"

Taking a step forward, Riku pulled Sora to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Looks of jealously flitted across the girls who were watching, along with Leon, although no one saw.

"I know you love it," Riku whispered into Sora's hear, licking the shell for a moment before letting go of Sora and moving to another group.

Sora stood frozen, before pouting once again. Gah! Why was Riku being so weird! First he was a jerk, and then he's all perverted! Did Riku have some kind of multiple personality disorder or something?

Not wanting to start crying because he had been molested, Sora looked at Leon.

"Muu, Leon, you'll protect me from that octopus Riku, right?" he asked. Leon nodded, playing along, a small smirk on his lips.


End file.
